


Tumblr Writing Prompts

by ShandyCandy278



Series: Undertale One-Shots [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Angst, Babies, Boomer Nightmare, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Comfort, DS!Blue does not like Blue, Death, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Kidnapping, Lock Picking, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Character Death, Minecraft, More tags to be added, Multiverse Crossovers, Past Abuse, Revenge, Toxic Relationship, Yeah it gets hectic, bruh, chaotic Blue, dude - Freeform, oof, possessive, rubber chickens, ship kids, ships, tp, turning into babies, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: Occasionally I'll open up Writing Requests through my Tumblr, and I figured it was finally time to post them!
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Crerror, Crink, DS!Dream/DS!Ink/Ink, Dustfell, Errink, Ink/Killer, Inkmare - Relationship, KilledDeath, Lustberry - Relationship, Rottenberry - Relationship, Shattercrossed, Vantablack - Relationship, carbon - Relationship, drink - Relationship, nightberry, nightink
Series: Undertale One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587931
Comments: 250
Kudos: 274





	1. "MOM SAID ITS MY TURN WITH THE BABIES!"*

**Author's Note:**

> *The original prompt said barbies instead of babies, but I was tired and misread it X'D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None.
> 
> Characters: Ink, Dream, Nightmare, Killer, Dust, Horror, Blue (mentioned).
> 
> Feels: Not really
> 
> Warnings: Adorable baby evil sanses

“DRRREEEAAAAAAMM~!” Ink exclaimed, kicking the door down and making the other guardian jump. “MOM SAID ITS MY TURN WITH THE BABIES!”

“What?!” Dream paled, jumping a little when crying started to sound out from around him. He frantically turned around and tried to calm the dark sanses, who had all been turned into toddlers, down. “No, no- shh, shh, it’s okay. We’re going to fix this, don’t worry-“

“Oops.” Ink laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his skull as he walked in further. “Sorry, I didn’t think that I’d startle them.”

“That’s okay, just… I don’t know, help me calm them down?” Dream looked over at Ink again. “You were able to contact Blue, right?”

“Yeah, he’s coming.” He replied, not even flinching when Horror toddled over to him and started gnawing at his legs. “He said it might take a while though- he and Stretch needed to gather some things.”

“Oh, thank the stars.” Dream let out a reliever breath, reaching down to pick up a fussing Killer when he tugged at his clothes. It was hard, considering that one hand was holding Nightmare’s spirit and keeping him away from Dust’s grabbing hands, but he managed. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep up with this.”


	2. And then the wolves came...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Domino, Cadet, Flip, Karma
> 
> Feels: Not really
> 
> Warnings: Weeb incoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domino belongs to lollzida, and Flip, Cadet, and Karma belong to Combo Club!

“aND THEN-“ Domino slammed their fist against the table, startling the ones around them who were half asleep. “THE WOLVES CAME!”

“Oh, gee, whoever could have seen that coming?” Karma asked sarcastically, looking like this was the last place he wanted to be. It was probably true, too.

“Aww, don’t be like that.” Cadet chided lightly from where he was floating over Domino, the campfire the only source of light during the late hour. “We don’t wanna discourage them.”

“Yeah! I mean no! Yes! No- no, Yes!” Flip exclaimed. “We do want to- I mean don’t- want to discourage them!”

“I thought we all actually wanted to go to bed?” Karma asked with a heavy and tired sigh, looking away from the campfire circle and up at the night sky. Dejectedly, Domino sighed as well, slouching into their camp chair and folding their arms with a big pout.

“Fine.” They mumbled into their jacket. “You don’t deserve to hear about how Kantaru saves his Senpai anyway.”


	3. Because I'm Willing to Wait For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Drink
> 
> Characters: Dream, Ink
> 
> Feels: Bittersweet Angst/Fluff
> 
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lollzida actually made fan art for this one! You can find it here: https://lollzida.tumblr.com/post/613126236728918016/i-love-you-and-ill-keep-on-saying-it-until
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_He was doing it again._

He took a deep breath, struggling to keep his tears to himself as he mentally prepared to go through this conversation for the fifteenth time.

Yes, he was keeping track. And every time it happened, he died a little more on the inside.

“Ink,” He began slowly, so that his voice wouldn’t crack with the emotion that was swallowing him up from the inside. “I know you probably don’t remember, but that’s not love you’re feeling. It’s my aura. You-“ He took another deep breath, turning his back to his friend so that he didn’t have to see Dream slowly falling apart. “You don’t actually love me.”

He could feel Ink’s gaze continue to stare at the back of his head, and when he opened his eye sockets he had to look up in order to stop the tears from falling.

“… Love is selfless.” The familiar words were sudden amidst the storm of emotions that he could feel, and he flinched. “Love is when you constantly think about them and making them happy. Love is doing what you think is best for them. Love is knowing that if it really came down to it, you would do anything for them. You would be willing to die for them, to live through your worst fears over and over and over again. Love is persistence and watching, taking notes of everything that they do and trying to be better for them.”

Ink paused then, a soft breeze brushing past them. Dream didn’t realize that the tears had fallen until then, and he slowly clenched his fists.

“… This is the fifteenth time I’ve said it.” Ink stated, and it shocked Dream that he remembered. “And I’ll make it sixteen times- I. Love. You. I don’t know a lot about emotions or feelings and, if I’m going to be honest, Dream? I don’t just feel happier around you. I… I feel safer around you.” Arms we’re slowly wrapping around him in a loose hug, and he could feel Ink pressing his forehead into his neck.

“I feel sad around you too.” Ink continued. “I… I want to feel sad around you, so that I can be sad with you. I want to feel what you feel and experience what you do, and that’s… something that I haven’t felt before.” He held Dream a little tighter, and a quiet sob was torn from Dream’s throat. “You make me want to feel the good and bad. You make me want to see past the stories and characters. And this feeling is unique to you, Dream. I only ever feel like this around you.”

“Ink…” He tried to argue, but his voice cracked, and the softest of kisses was pressed against him.

“Here’s number seventeen- I love you.” Another kiss. “Eighteen. I love you.” Another. “Nineteen. I love you.” And another. “Twenty. I love you.” A fourth. “And I’ll keep on saying it until you believe me, Dream. Because I’m willing to wait for you.”

He sobbed again, louder this time, and for once he couldn’t find it in himself to leave. To stop this.

He didn’t want to, even if it was a lie.


	4. Watching Something Other Than Undernovela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Error, Ink, Cross, Epic
> 
> Feels: Humor?
> 
> Warnings: Use of 'dude' and 'bruh'. Oh, and rubber chickens.

“Hey, Error?”

“What?” Error growled, glaring over at Ink. They were sitting down in the Anti-Void, getting ready to start an Undernovela session.

“Can we maybe watch something else?”

Error’s eye sockets twitched.

“What?!”

“I saw something interesting before I came here.” Ink admitted with a shrug, tossing some popcorn into his mouth. “Can you check on Epictale?”

“Ugh. Fine.” Error grumbled, waving his hand to form the proper window. “But if it’s not interesting then I’m closing it.”

“Sweet!”

Not a moment after the words were said a loud, almost mind-grating noise echoed into his Anti-Void.

Error jumped at the sound, glitches trailing up and down his body, and it took a few minutes before he realized what he was seeing.

“Dude, I hate to tell you, but you’ve got to go down, dude.”

_Cross._

“Hate to defy you bruh, but I’m not gonna go down easy, bruh. Come at me, bruh.”

_And Epic._

“If that’s what you want, dude!”

_Were fighting._

“Careful where you swing that thing, Bruh! You might hurt yourself!”

_With rubber chickens._

“Funk no.” He cursed, instantly dismissing the window. It took him a few more moments to realize that Ink was laughing loudly.

_At him._

Irritated, and DEFINITELY not embarrassed, Error yeeted Ink out of his Anti-Void.

If the idiot was going to pull that kind of ship, he didn’t get to watch Undernovela with Error. Simple as that.


	5. "Can you pick locks?" "Yeah, one moment..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Blue, DS!Blue
> 
> Feels: None
> 
> Warnings: Chaotic Blue likes to mess with DS!Blue. Which is quite the twist, considering who DS!Blue is and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is told from DS!Blue's perspective.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Ugh-“ Blue grunted as he jerked the door handle around, his irritation growing with each second. “This-“ He kicked the door. “Is-“ He kicker it again. “So-“ He rammed his side into it. “Stupid!”

Of course. Of _course_ , the one day he forgot to bring a set of lock picks with him, he’d get locked in a closet with another version of himself. He was still on a cool-down time for his portals too, so unless he wanted to make small-talk, he needed to get out of there. Now.

“…” Blue groaned, banging his head against the door a few times before turning to glare at his supposed ‘counterpart’. The other was watching him from the corner of the closet with immense amusement, and he growled. “You having fun?”

“Oh, so much fun.” The other version of himself giggled, rocking back and forth on his feet. Blue made a point to hit his head against the door a few times before taking a step back and considering his options. “Can’t you pick locks?”

“Of course I can.” Blue rolled his eyes. “I just left my set at home.” He paused for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he turned to look at his other self. “Can you pick locks?”

It was like his look-a-like had been waiting for those very words to leave Blue’s mouth, because one moment he was beaming at him, and the next he was in between Blue and the door, a lock-pick set jingling in his hands.

“Yeah, one moment.”

_Blue. Wanted. To. Scream._

The second the door was unlocked, Blue ran out of the room and then in a random direction, ignoring the cheerful-to-the-point-of-mockery farewells of the other version of himself.

_**Never again.** _


	6. "You're mine and I am never letting you go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: KilledDeath
> 
> Characters: Killer, Death/Reaper, Nightmare (mentioned)
> 
> Feels: Ominous Fluff? 
> 
> Warnings: They're both kinda possessive ngl

“… Hey, D?”

“Yeah?” Death asked from where he was cuddling Killer from behind, opening up his empty eye socket to look down at him. “What is it, Kiki?”

Killer paused, his almost invisible blue eye lights looking away from Death’s gaze as he fiddled with the fabric of Death’s sleeves. Then he let out a small, reluctant sigh. “Nightmare wants me to go back.”

“No.” He wasn’t even surprised that the word that came out of him was growled out and lathered with possessiveness, but clearly Killer thought otherwise. Death was quick to soothe his boyfriend with a soft nuzzle to the back of his skull. “You hated being there. We both know you did. I won’t let you.”

“He’ll come for me.” Killer challenged unintentionally, turning to look into Death’s eyes. “He’ll fight for me. You don’t just ignore a summon, Death.”

“You’re not ignoring it.” Death pulled him closer. “You’re refusing it. Besides,” He placed a soft, barely-there kiss to Killer’s stained cheeks. “You’re mine, not his. Nightmare can go screw himself.”

“Heh.” Killer let out a small laugh, leaning back and relaxing into Death’s embrace. “Yeah, well, the same goes for you.” Killer tightened his hold on Death’s sleeves. “You’re mine, and I’m never letting you go.”

“Good.” Death smirked and pressed another kiss, this time to Killer’s temple, before pulling away so that they could cuddle together in peace.


	7. "How big do you think the doodle sphere is?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Drink
> 
> Characters: Ink, Dream
> 
> Feels: Fluff
> 
> Warnings: rAINBOW FRECKLES-

“How big do you think the doodle sphere is?”

He kept the question quiet, whispered between the two of them as they cuddled together on the couch. Ink hummed from in front of him, his eye lights changing as he thought.

“I don’t know.” Ink admitted with a shrug, scooting closer to Dream and nuzzling his cheek. “Never really thought about it, but I’d probably say that it’s infinite. There are an endless amount of possibilities, after all!” Ink blinked a few times, and then pulled away to give Dream a curious look. “Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Dream smiled a little, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Ink’s ink-splotch. “That’s how big my love is for you.”

That absolutely beautiful, stunning rainbow blush came moments after the words clicked into the other guardian’s mind, and with it came the sight of those adorable rainbow freckles. The reaction made Dream giggle, and he let himself be pulled even closer as Ink hugged him tightly- too happy to use words.

Dream snuggled up against him even more, allowing the two of them to fall into a comfortable silence. If he said any more, Ink would probably throw up on him, and they both didn’t want that.

All in all, everything was right in the world. He didn’t want to be with anyone else.


	8. Multiverse Crossover Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: DS!Nightmare, DS!Cross, DS!Error, DS!Dream, Two versions of Fresh, Ink, Nightmare, Dream, Cross, Error
> 
> Feels: Crack. And humor
> 
> Warnings: Confusion and T-posing, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is told through DS!Nightmare's perspective.

“Dude.” Cross tugged at his sleeve, his voice full of both laughter and urgency. He refused to look away from his opponent. “D-Dude, we-we gotta go!”

“No.” Nightmare narrowed his eyes, standing tall against the Ink-but-not-Ink who was T-posing back at him. “I’m finishing this.”

“Oh, I can keep going all night!” Ink-but-not-Ink said cheerfully, his multicolored eye lights shifting between various shapes and colors.

“Boo!” Error’s look-a-like called from a table, throwing some cheese that had been in his taco at the Ink look-a-like. Error snickered from the door of the Taco Bell, his hood up and eyes locked on the windows outside, searching for any hints of JR.

“This was supposed to be a peaceful night…” A ‘younger’ version of Dream sighed, rubbing his forehead as the Cross look-a-like stood loyally beside him.

“What’re you talking about?” Blue asked. He was completely ignoring his own look-a-like, who had been trying (and failing) to get his attention ever since they had accidentally locked eyes earlier.

“You better not interfere, Brother.” A goopy skeleton said as they grabbed the take-out bags they had been waiting for. He seemed especially smug as he walked back over to the scene. “It’s about to get chaotic.”

“What do you-“

“Shi[p]!” Error cursed, leaping away from the window and tossing a glare at the two skeletons who were working at this particular shop for the sensor- Fresh and Fresh. He rushed over and tore Nightmare away from his T-posing contest, dragging both him and Cross away with his strings. “We gotta go! Now!”

“Hey!” Nightmare cried out at the same time the Ink look-a-like cheered and did a victory dance for winning. “I was winning!”

“No one will be winning if JR catches us!” Error hissed back. “Come on! We have to leave!”

“Fine!” Nightmare scowled, but before he left he chanced a glance behind him to get one last look at the Taco Bell. The last thing he saw before the portal closed was Dream birthing through the window and kicking the goopy skeleton in the face, sword raised and ready to attack.

Honestly, it probably could’ve been worse.


	9. "I'm going to kidnap Dream, probably, just because."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Nightmare, Blue, Dream (mentioned)
> 
> Feels: Ominous?, humor
> 
> Warnings: Implied planning for kidnapping, chaotic Blue

“I’m going to kidnap Dream.”

The sudden words in the vast silence of the room had him snapping to attention, but it took a moment for him to not only register the words, but the person who spoke them. He slowly lowered his book down, turning to look at the only other person in the room. Said Skeleton was laying on his stomach on the couch, tapping a pencil against his teeth as he thought and legs swinging back and forth in the air.

“Probably.” The other added on after a few moments, writing something down. “Just because.”

“…” He struggled to make sense of the words, even though they had already registered in his mind. He watched Blue glance over at him, amusement flickering through his eye lights as Nightmare struggled to form words. When he finally could, it was accompanied by an exasperated sigh. “Why?”

“Shush and let me work my magic.” Blue huffed, waving Nightmare off. Nightmare was particularly offended by the gesture, and for the slightest moment, he contemplated defenstrating the bright, cheery skeleton that was apparently planning on kidnapping his brother.

But if he did that…

“Will you film it?”

“And share it with you so that you can laugh your nonexistent butt off?” Blue scoffed, rolling his eye lights. “Of course I will.”

Satisfied, Nightmare nodded and turned back to his book. “I’ll be waiting.”


	10. Haphephobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Fell, Ink, Error
> 
> Feels: Awkward
> 
> Warnings: Haphephobia, awkwardness, hissing

This was… awkward, to say the least.

Fell stubbornly tried to sink into the couch, his arms folded over his middle and hiding his nervous twitching. Error was sitting on the complete other side of the couch, as far away as he could, almost close to hissing.

Clearly, he’d have to be the one to say something to the person who was the cause of all this.

“Ink.”

“Yes?” The guardian asked from where he sat on a plush chair across from them, his smile bright and completely oblivious to both of their discomfort.

“This ain’t gonna work.” A blink, and then a confused look came onto his face. He tilted his head to the side.

“What do you mean?” Ink waved his hand, gesturing to him. “You told me you wanted to get over your phobia, and Error’s been wanting to work on his phobia with people other than me. It’s perfect!”

“Gettin’ over fear doesn’ work like that.” Fell shook his head, standing up and giving a, very awkward, smile to Error. “Look, I… might not like ya, but I don’ mind if ya wanna try when you’re ready.” He let out a forced laugh. “I’m not exactly ready either, it takes a lot o’ time ta prepare for that sort o’ thing. Maybe just…” He paused, shrugging.

“Come when ya ready? And not destroy my world when ya tryin’ ta… hold my hand or whateva’.” He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, turning around. “I’ll try ta be ready too, but… no promises.”

The only response he got before he left was a glitched hiss, but honestly, that was just about what Fell expected from him.


	11. "How far could you potentially yeet me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Nightmare, Blue
> 
> Feels: None
> 
> Warnings: Boomer Nightmare incoming, chaotic Blue

“How far could you potentially yeet me?”

Nightmare paused, slowly turning to look up from his work. Blue was standing there, looking at him expectantly with an almost smug grin on his face. His blue eye lights were bright stars, even as his head tilted to the side curiously. Nightmare furrowed his browbones, his tentacles swaying behind him in a languid manner that hid how tense he wanted to be.

In comparison to the other Underswap Sanses, this Blue was far more neutral. He neither fought with Ink and Dream nor with Nightmare and his gang, despite hanging out with both groups. It was almost a relief when he had discovered this one, but since then he had learned to be cautious. Especially with _that_ expression on his face.

Nightmare studied Blue for a few moments, trying to discern what he was thinking and only somewhat achieving it. He mulled over Blue’s words, a bit confused. He was almost afraid to ask for clarification, but he honestly had not heard the term before, and the only way he could answer the question was if he knew what the word meant.

“What is ‘yeet’?”

“It’s a term that’s come up recently for throwing things.” Blue shrugged. Nightmare was both glad and upset over the fact that Blue hadn’t even blinked at Nightmare’s question. On one hand, Blue didn’t make fun of him or tease him for his lack of knowledge on the subject. On the other, he couldn’t beat him up for doing so. “So, how far do you think you can yeet me?”

Nightmare hummed, placing the paperwork down and throwing Blue a cutting edge smile. “Would you like to find out?”


	12. "... Dream, the moon isn't a star."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Dream, Nightmare
> 
> Feels: Fluff
> 
> Warnings: None

It was a very quiet night tonight.

The crickets chirped their lullaby as they lay in the grass together, staring up at the endless expanse of space above them. The stars littered the sky like lanterns, bringing peace to his mind.

“Dream?”

“Yeah?” The positive spirit asked back. Nightmare smiled and lifted up a hand, pointing at a particularly bright star.

“That’s you.” He whispered, like admitting a secret. “You shine right alongside everyone else, but you’re far brighter in comparison. People look at you and smile, and they wish on you because they believe that you can help them. You work hard so that you can help them too, even if it’s hard sometimes. You’re my favorite star in the sky.”

“Nightmare…” Dream smiled, and then tapped him on the shoulder. “Guess which one you are?”

“… Dream, the Moon isn’t a star.” Dream laughed at Nightmare’s confusion, and when Nightmare turned to look at him, Dream smiled back.

“Silly! You’re not the moon! You’re the sun!” Dream gestured his hand to the night sky. “People don’t look at you because your brilliance and kindness is blinding. You bring them warmth and give them help when they need it, providing them with what they need. You’re a constant comfort that’s consistent every day, and when you’re gone I wish to sleep the night away so that I can be with you again.”

“That’s…” Nightmare smiled, and he reached over to pull Dream into a hug. “Thank you, Brother. That’s very kind.”

Dream smiled hugging him back as a few stars danced across the sky. “You’re welcome, Brother.”


	13. Some Thoughts Were Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Fresh, Ink
> 
> Feels: Angst? Ish?
> 
> Warnings: Soullessness

“It’s funny, isn’t it?”

“Huh?” Fresh blinked from behind his shades, turning his head so that he could look over at Ink. The Guardian was sitting beside him, one leg tucked up to his chest while the other hung off the edge. They were both sitting on top of a skyscraper of sorts in a surface AU, one that Fresh had planned on infecting before Ink ran into him.

They had spent the last hour or so together, talking and catching up with each other. They both had very different agendas, so the chances of them meeting up like this again soon were pretty slim.

“We’re the two most colorful people in this Multiverse.” Ink admitted, waving his arm around. “People are always seeing us as vibrant and lively, but… that’s probably the furthest thing from the truth.” He let out a laugh, one that sounded as fake as it was. “We’re both soulless. We have no inherent hopes or dreams tied to our very being, no limitations.” He looked down at the ground, pausing before he spoke again in a quieter tone.

“Sometimes, I wonder if the reason why we were made to be so colorful, was to help distract ourselves from that fact.”

At the mention of the Creators, Fresh couldn’t help but feel a shiver run up his spine. For once, he couldn’t find any words to say on the matter. No positives or hypotheses, no negatives or opinions.

Then Ink blinked, and Fresh could tell that he had forgotten what he had said just seconds before because he even looked confused about where he was. Fresh was quick to remind him with some rad lingo that got Ink to laugh. Normally, he’d remind Ink about what they were talking about when he went through a memory lapse, but he let it slide this time.

Some thoughts were better left unsaid, after all.


	14. "You've shown me what love can feel like."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Errink
> 
> Characters: Error, Ink
> 
> Feels: Fluff
> 
> Warnings: None

Ink didn’t know what love felt like.

Granted, he didn’t know exactly what feelings were supposed to feel like (his paints were close, but he was always out of the loop so he had to be missing something), but for all of the others he could at least have a taste of it.

He couldn’t do that with love.

Because he didn’t have a vial for the emotion.

But as he sat there, in Error’s lap and he looked up at the vast, stary sky of Outertale, he couldn’t help but think that this was it.

This was the closest he would ever feel to experiencing love.

“What’s on your mind, Squid?” Error asked from behind him, giving him a stern but curious look from above.

“Nothing much.” He replied, relaxing into Error’s embrace.

“That’s bullship.” Ink laughed, but when Error growled in frustration he let it die down into small giggles.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For What you’ve done for me.” Ink smiled, letting out a long and content sigh. “You’ve shown me what love can feel like. So thanks.”

Error grumbled behind him, and Ink could feel his head burrowing itself into his neck. He was probably blushing, and the thought made him laugh again.

He might not ever get the chance to experience love as an emotion, but right here, right now, he could feel it just out of his grasp.

And he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


	15. "Why are you shaking?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Errink
> 
> Characters: Error, Ink
> 
> Feels: Angst
> 
> Warnings: Memory loss, haphephobia

Error didn’t know what happened.

No, that wasn’t right.

He didn’t _remember_ what happened. 

Ink was clinging onto him in such a way that Error almost believed that if he let go, he would die. His haphephobia was starting to act up and the touch was starting to hurt, but he was torn between shoving Ink away and holding his boyfriend closer while he cried.

“Ink?” He asked, his voice glitching more than normal. He squirmed a little, extremely uncomfortable in their position on the ground. “Ink, what-”

“I’m sorry!” Ink interrupted, holding on even tighter to Error’s shirt as he sobbed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’msorry I’msorry _I’msorry~!”_

“Sorry?” Error grunted, squirming even more. It was _really_ starting to hurt. “Ink, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I-” He hissed, and finally having enough of it he used his arms to push Ink away. Ink watched him with such a heartbroken expression that Error almost wanted to say screw it and hug him all over again. Instead, the only thing he did was hold his hands out in a ‘stay away’ position, fingers twitching and itching to do something. Luckily for him, Ink seemed to have enough brain cells left in him to know what was going on and stay where he was.

Actually, maybe it wasn’t because of his brain cells. He looked too caught up in apologizing and blabbering other useless words to actually realize that Error had pushed him away, his arms wrapping around himself for comfort. The sight only increased his confusion, and once he could he spoke.

“Ink, what’s going on? Why… why are you shaking?”

Because that’s what he was doing. He was shaking so hard that Error wondered how on Earth he hadn’t heard the rattle of the other’s bones before.

“I’m sorry!” He insisted, his breathing ragged as he shook his head. “I-I’m sorry, I-I never meant to- meant to hurt you! I didn’t- I didn’t- I’m sor-” Ink gasped for breath, the gasp itself cut short from how harshly he was crying. The information made his thoughts run around in an attempt to recall what had happened before he had rebooted, but the only thing that he could recall was the decision to go out and destroy a world.

The situation was too much, too stressful for him to try and calm Ink down. With his glitches acting up and his memory lost, the only thing that he could even think of doing was rushing into the Anti-Void.

So that was what he did.


	16. "Remember when we were little?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Sans, Papyrus
> 
> Feels: Small angst
> 
> Warnings: Memory loss, implied past abuse and experimentation.

“Hey, Sans?”

“Yeah, bro?” Sans opened an eye socket, turning to look over at his brother.

“Do…” Papyrus almost seemed to hesitate, which was very unlike him, so Sans opened up his other socket and sat up. “Do you remember when we were little?”

Sans stiffened, but he tried to not let it show. He could almost hear the familiar sound of garbled words being said as the sound of machinery filled the air, followed by his right eye stinging in pain and his own childish voice running hoarse from screaming.

He reached up to his eye socket, disguising it as rubbing his eye tiredly when in reality he was relieving himself of the phantom pain from things he couldn’t quite remember.

“Not really.” He answered truthfully. He paused before he continued. “You?”

The chilling silence and a regretful shake of a head was the only response.


	17. "What if one day I wake up, and you don't?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Rottenberry
> 
> Characters: Razz, Blue
> 
> Feels: Small angst, hurt/comfort
> 
> Warnings: Fear, PTSD(ish? kinda?), mentioned death

“No! I won’t let it!”

“But Razz!”

“I said no!” Razz scowled, his glare all the more intense with the crack in his eye, but Blue didn’t even bat an eye at it. “There will be no sleepovers at my house!”

“Why?!”

“Because I don’t want you to die!”

The silence was thick around them as they stared at each other, and when Blue didn’t say anything, Razz continued.

“I’m- I’m terrified.” He admitted, his arms shaking. “I’m so, so terrified of losing you. You’re the only one who’s closer to me than Papyrus. I text you every morning of every day to make sure that you’re still alive, because I don’t even trust your world! I can’t! Not when my own counterparts try to kill me! I can’t help but ask myself, what if one day I wake up, and you don’t?! What would I do if I didn’t have you in my life anymore?! I can tell you right now, the answer isn’t pretty!” 

“I know you’re strong, Blue. I know that you can take care of yourself, and that your world isn’t like mine, but _my_ world isn’t like _yours!”_ He waved his hands around. “We don’t do this lovey-dovey-friendship stuff! I literally have people trying to sneak into my house at night in an attempt to kill either me or Paps, or maybe even both of us! I just- I can’t let you come into my world for that kind of thing! I can’t guarantee your safety! I can’t promise anything!”

“Razz…” Blue sighed, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “Oh, Razz, it’s okay. I’m sorry for pushing. I didn’t realize.” He pressed a soft kiss to Razz’s teeth, leaning into the embrace that was tightly returned. “We can have a sleepover here again, okay? Please don’t cry…”

“I-I’m not crying.” He insisted, even as he raised a hand to wipe the tears away from his eye sockets. “Something just got in my eye, and it made me extra passionate.”

“If you say so.” Blue giggled, leaning back and grabbing his hand. He tugged on him lightly, smiling up at him. “Why don’t we make some tacos for when our brothers come back? I have a new recipe!”

“If that’s what you want, Blue.” Razz said with a nod, allowing his boyfriend to lead him away.


	18. "I'm right here, okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Errink
> 
> Characters: Error, Ink
> 
> Feels: hurt/comfort (mostly comfort)
> 
> Warnings: none

“Shh… shh…” He soothed. “It’s okay… it’s okay… Shh… everything is okay…”

In all honesty, he had no idea what he was doing. He wasn’t like Dream or Blue, he wasn’t good at comforting people. He didn’t have a soul, after all, and it was hard to figure out how to help someone when you couldn’t even understand what they were feeling.

But when Error had burst into his home in the Doodle Sphere, error messages in his eyes and panic carved into his face, Ink found that he didn’t care.

Error had latched onto him and had pinned his arms to his sides when this had first started, so Ink didn’t need to worry about touching him to try to comfort him because he was physically unable to do that. He was calm now, sniffing occasionally and his breathing slowly evening out. He kept on mumbling things under his breath, but with how glitched out his voice could be Ink didn’t understand any of it.

“Error?” He asked after a small moment of silence. He got a grunt in return. “What… uh, why…” He shook his head, trying to catch onto the thought he had lost. “Do you need anything?”

“I need you to shut up.” Error grumbled, holding him tighter while giving him a half-hearted glare.

“So you don’t want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Ink sighed and closed his eyes. “Just… know that I’m right here, okay? If you need anything, want to talk about anything, I’ll be here.”

When he didn’t get a response he peeked an eye socket open and looked down. The scoffed at the sight of Error asleep, and after a quick teleport and some shifting around on his bed, they were both in comfortable positions. Ink hesitated before daring to press a light kiss to Error’s forehead, and he was thankful when the other didn’t wake up.

“Good night.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error had a dream of Ink dying btw. :3


	19. "There is nothing wrong with you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: nightink/inkmare/vantablack
> 
> Characters: Ink, Nightmare, Dream (mentioned)
> 
> Feels: small angst
> 
> Warnings: Abandonment issues(?)

“Hey, Nightmare?”

With a dramatic sigh, Nightmare turned around to look at his boyfriend. He was sitting on the couch in Nightmare’s office, fiddling with his paints and looking oddly serious.

“What?”

“I’m weird.”

The statement shocked Nightmare a little, and although he was well aware of how weird Ink could be, he couldn’t help but be a little concerned.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that I’m _weird_ weird.”

“Please elaborate.”

“Well, I don’t have a soul.” Ink stated, like that explained everything. Then, after a moment of realizing that Nightmare was waiting for more, he continued. “I don’t know how or why. I don’t know when and I don’t know where.” Another pause, and then almost hesitantly, he continued. “I must feel weird to you.”

“Explain.”

“Well, your magic feels the emotions of the people closest to you, and with the corruption you feed upon the negative feelings, but I don’t have that.”

“Ink I swear to heaven above if you’re trying to figure out if I actually do or don’t mind your soullessness, I can tell you right now that I don’t mind. I’m not my brother.”

“But-“ Ink was interrupted by Nightmare’s tentacles as they wrapped around him, bringing him closer to the Guardian of Negativity. His cyan eyelight was glowing, and with a stern glare he continued.

“There is nothing wrong with you, Ink. You have problems and faults, but so does everyone else. I love you, and no amount of soullessness is going to stop me from doing that.” He gave Ink a small kiss on the cheek to seal the promise before letting him go, turning around to go back to work. “Why not go play with Dust or Killer for a little bit? I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“Okay!”


	20. "I told you not to fall in love with me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Drink
> 
> Characters: Dream, Ink
> 
> Feels: Fluff
> 
> Warnings: None

“…” Dream, slowly and with his hands placed in the universal prayer position, took a very long and deep breath. “Ink.”

“Yes?”

“What did I tell you not to do?”

“Go running around the multiverse at two AM singing the song that never ends?”

“No, the other thing.”

“Teleporting to Nightmare through his goop?”

“No, not that. The other thing.”

“Walk around the bottom of the ocean to check on all the cool creatures down there?”

“Again, no. The _other_ other thing.”

“You mean teleporting through Ink and forgetting to form my clothes?”

“Ink!” Dream couldn’t stop the golden blush on his cheeks. “No!”

“Then what is it?” Ink asked, tilting his head from where he lay on Dream’s lap.

“I told you not to fall in love with me.” He said slowly, the blush on his face becoming more and more prominent. “Ever.”

“You did?” Ink’s smile grew wider. “Are you sure that wasn’t me? Because I think I said that to you.”

“Yes, but that was after I told you not to fall in love with me.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I was the one who said it first.”

The cheeky little- Dream took another deep breath, forcing himself to relax. They both knew that Ink knew exactly what he was doing.

“Ink, I promise you, I was the one who said it first.”

“Let’s see…” Ink hummed, lifting up his scarf to look at his notes. After a moment, he nodded. “Yup. It says it right here- I was the one who said it first.”

“What- no it does not!” Dream frowned, leaning over to try and see what it said. “Let me see- mm!”

After a few seconds, Ink pulled away, his grin growing wider and leaving Dream with the tingling sensation of magic on his teeth.

“It doesn’t matter now.” The Guardian of AUs decided, sitting up and resituating himself on Dream’s lap. “You can’t even deny it anymore. I know you can’t. So…” Dream could feel the shivers that crawled up his spine as Ink leaned in close, his breath ghosting on his face as they looked each other in the eye lights. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

The answer left his mouth before he could fully process what was happening.

“Yes.”


	21. "You can do this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Crink
> 
> Characters: Ink, Cross
> 
> Feels: Fluff
> 
> Warnings: None

“This is impossible.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

With a sigh, Ink leaned back against the never-ending white. The reminder of how empty this AU had become caused him to wince, but he didn’t mind.

There was something special here, after all.

“Cross, I know that anatomy is hard-“

“More like annoying.”

“And that posing can suck too-“

“They can both jump off a cliff and die.”

“But with practice, you can do anything!” Ink smiled, even as Cross rolled his eyes, and leaned over in an attempt to see it. “Can I see? Maybe I can help.”

“No!” Cross held the paper close to his chest, the smallest of purple blushes making itself known to Ink. He liked it. “You can’t. Not until it’s finished.”

“But I want to help you~!” He whined, the smile growing on his face as he tried to scoot closer and sneak a peak. Cross just scooted further away. “I can’t help you if I can’t see it!”

“Well, then I guess that you’ll just have to deal without helping me.” He huffed, but a smile was beginning to appear on his face too. Ink laughed, shrugging a little.

“I guess I will.” But he’d have to find some other way to help him then. Humming softly to himself, Ink tilted his head as he studied Cross. After a moment, he nodded to himself, smiling. “Hey, Cross?”

“Yeah?”

“You can do this.” Ink’s smile grew a little wider, and he gave Cross a quick thumbs-up. “Don’t give up!”

The small hint of a smile slowly grew into a very wide and find one. Cross nodded, muttering a small ‘thank you’ as he lowered the paper so that he could start drawing again.

After what could have been minutes or hours later, Cross snapped Ink out of his thoughts by tapping him on the shoulder, scooting to sit closer to him. Seeing that he finally had his attention. Cross handed the paper over to Ink gently.

“For you.” He explained after Ink glanced between the paper and Cross a few times. Ink blinked, and then the smile on his face grew wider and wider before he opened the folded piece of paper up.

The entirety of the paper had been colored with all of the colors of the rainbow, painting a scene of a surface world around sunrise or sunset. There was a small stream flowing around the hill with a tree on the top, and under that tree were two familiar figures who were looking up at the sky, one of their arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders in a side hug. Ink could see Cross’ signature in the only corner that hadn’t been colored in, and he gently placed his hand against the page.

There wasn’t any shading, the gradient done for the sky wasn’t fully blended, and the arms looked a little too long for the bodies that they belonged to- but Ink didn’t care.

_It was perfect._

“Cross…” He said slowly in wonder, eventually tearing his eyes off of the image to look at him. “It’s beautiful.”

“Really?” He asked, leaning in a little more.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, looking back down at it before looking up at him. Without warning, he wrapped his arms tightly around Cross in a fierce hug. “I love it! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Cross replied, blushing a little as he hugged him back.


	22. "I can think of more enjoyable things to do."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Nightink/inkmare/vantablack
> 
> Characters: Nightmare, Ink
> 
> Feels: Fluff
> 
> Warnings: None

Ink was an idiot.

An idiot who thought that Nightmare would actually let him sneak into his castle without a fight.

And as Ink danced out of the way of his tentacles, Broomy on his back and a stupidly smug grin on his face, Nightmare wondered how on Earth his life had lead to this.

Ink had been bothering him for a while now, and while he assumed it was simply because he was curious about Nightmare, he found that it was hard to act with certainty around the Guardian. He couldn’t feel Ink’s emotions because he had no real emotions, and unless Ink drank from his vials right in front of him, whatever he was thinking was a complete mystery to him.

It frustrated Nightmare to no end, and he expertly used that frustration to calmly shoot some more tentacles at Ink.

“Wow, Nighty- you’re definitely not in a _spearing_ mood tonight. No mercy for this poor soul?” Ink asked with a laugh.

“You have no soul to spare.” Nightmare replied, ignoring the pun.

“Well if I did, it would definitely beat faster around you!”

“What? From fear?” Nightmare asked, and he couldn’t help the smirk that came to his face at the mere reminder that almost everyone in the Multiverse feared him.

_Almost._

“Nope!” Ink continued to dodge Nightmare’s attacks, laughing all the while.

“Then what from?” He couldn’t help but inquire. There weren’t many emotions that could make a soul race, but a good portion of them were Negative.

“Wow, Nighty~!” Ink snickered, finally grabbing Broomy to help him fend off the attacks. Always on the defensive.

It made Nightmare wonder what he would be like if he ever decided to go all-out.

“Bring ‘The King of Negativity’-“ Ink made a face as he used air quotes- they both knew he preferred to use Nightmare’s former title of ‘Guardian of Negativity’. “Must have made you pretty dense.”

“Dense?” Nightmare scowled. “I am not.”

“But you are.”

“No-“ Nightmare shifted into the shadows in order to get closer, using his magic to form an attack. Ink dodged again. “I’m not.”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“I could keep this going for ages~” Ink sang, using Broomy to fend off some more attacks. “But let’s cut to the chase. Are you really trying to kill me?”

“Of course.” The answer was easy to leave his mouth, but a strange feeling of resentment began to build up in his soul. It confused him, but not enough to distract him from the battle.

“Are you sure~?” Ink dodged a few more attacks, a rainbow tongue sticking out at him. “I can think of more enjoyable things to do.”

“Right now-“ Nightmare glared, his singular cyan eyelight flaring as he finally managed to latch a tentacle onto Ink’s leg. _Yes!_ “The only thing I want is for you to shut up!”

“Well, that’s easy!” Just as he was about to restrain him, Ink vanished into ink. He didn’t know what was going on when the next thing he saw (and felt) was Ink appearing right in front of his face, wrapping his arms around Nightnare’s shoulders and planting a firm kiss on his teeth.

…

…

…

It took him far longer than it should have for him to come to his senses as Ink slowly pulled away, smiling up at him as one of his fingers played with the goop on the back of his skull.

“Better?” Ink asked, his voice almost a purr. It kept on being interrupted by the giggles that he kept on trying to force down.


	23. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Carbon (Sci/Ink)
> 
> Characters: Ink, Sci, Nightmare (mentioned)
> 
> Feels: Chaos
> 
> Warnings: This ship is plain chaos and you cannot convince me otherwise.

“Sci~!” Ink groaned from where he was leaning against the door. He was absently knocking against it, as he had been for the last five minutes, trying to get the attention of his boyfriend. “Let me innnnn~!”

“No, Ink.” The scientist replied from inside the room, his voice muffled slightly. “Not yet.”

“Sci~!” He continued to bemoan regardless, his wrist still hitting the door. “Sci~! I’m bored~! Let me in~!”

“Just give me a moment!”

“It’s been longer than that~!”

“Just a little longer then!”

“Sci~!”

“Ink~!” Sci mocked. Pouting, Ink turned around and pressed his back into the door, folding his arms and only mildly upset. It must have been dangerous if Sci wouldn’t let him in.

“What are you working on anyway?” Ink asked.

“Something special.”

“What’s the something?”

“You’ll see.”

“But I wanna see now~!” He whined playfully, letting out a groan when he could hear Sci’s muted laughter reply. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“You’re right.” Footsteps, and then suddenly the door was opened. “But it’ll be worth it.” Ink barely caught himself from falling as he turned around and threw himself at Sci, wrapping him up in a big hug.

“Sci!” Ink laughed. “You’re finally coming out to me? How fun!” Sci chuckled and rolled his eye lights, and then held up a small vial in front of Ink’s face.

“I cane out to you a while ago, Ink. Anyway, you want to know what this does?”

“It does something?” Ink blinked at the small glass container, and tilted his head in an attempt to see if it would reveal its purpose to him. When it didn’t, he turned to look at Sci. “What?”

“Well...” Sci snickered. “You were talking about how Nightmare was making fun of you, and-“

“Nightmare was making fun of me?”

“Yeah, I didn’t like it.” Sci’s smirk grew. “This liquid reacts with his goop, and it’s the perfect revenge.” He fixed his glasses as he looked over at Ink, swirling the solution around in the vial as realization clicked into Ink’s mind. “Do you wanna help me deliver it to him?”

Ink was already taking out Broomy and making a portal before Sci could even finish his sentence, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm and dragging him behind Ink and through the portal. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”


	24. The Beginnings Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Carbon
> 
> Characters: Sci, Ink, Dream (mentioned)
> 
> Feels: It's before they're even together, so...
> 
> Warnings: Ink naked from the waist up?

“So… you’re soulless?”

“Yup!” Ink laughed, swinging his legs from where he sat on the table. Sci was flashing some lights in his eye sockets.

“Interesting…” He hummed. “What else do you know about yourself?”

“Uhh…” Ink blinked a few times. “I… bleed ink? Oh, and I throw it up too! And I can melt into it, create out of it, teleport through it…” He paused again, frowning as he thought. “Oh! These-“ He gestured to his paints that were resting beside him, as per Sci’s request. In fact, Ink was naked from the waist up- his tattooed (more like cracked) bones on full display and not at all ashamed of it. “Help me to feel!”

“Interesting…” Sci wrote down something before he gestured to the said rib cage. “And what of these? You called them tattoos when Dream sent you in, but they look more like cracks than anything.”

“Huh?” He blinked looking down. “Oh, yeah! Those are there.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I don’t know how I got those, they’re just… there.”

“Huh.” Sci lifted his hand up. “Can I touch?”

“If you want to!” Ink’s smile was wide, and gently Sci reached out to feel the cracks. They weren’t big by any means- in fact, they felt no bigger than a toothpick. He could tell by the way it curled and twisted that it was once in pieces, and whatever the story was behind those cracks, it wasn’t a pretty one.

“Heh, that’s kinda ticklish.” Ink admitted with a laugh, and Sci looked up as he pulled his hand away to look Ink in his eye lights.

“My apologies.” He said slowly, taking his hand away. The eyelights changed whenever Ink blinked, and Sci couldn’t help but think of how mystifying it was to see the shapes and colors change before him. When he realized that he was staring he coughed, a light dust of heat on his face as he stepped back and looked back down at his clipboard. “Anything else you would like to share?”

“None that I can think of.” The other admitted with a shrug. “Although, can you answer a question for me?”

“Of course.”

“Where are we?”

Ah. That was right. Dream had sent him in for Ink’s memory problems.

This… was probably going to take a while.

He found himself becoming excited at the thought of Ink coming back for a second time.


	25. Something In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Nightberry
> 
> Characters: Nightmare, Blue
> 
> Feels: Angst
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past abuse.

“… Hey, Nightmare?”

“Yes?” Nightmare glanced away from his book, only mildly surprised to see Blue standing there. He had spent almost the whole day at the hideout for reasons currently unknown to him, but he had a feeling that he was about to find out what before Blue returned to his AU. “What is it?”

“Is it okay if I just… hang out in here for a bit?” He asked, taking a small almost hesitant step into the room. Nightmare frown slightly at the uncharacteristic behavior, but he refused to let the emotions show on his face. “It’s quiet in here.”

“I don’t mind.” He replied, looking back to his book. “Sit wherever you like.”

“Okay.” And so, Blue sat down a small ways away from Nightmare. He didn’t know how long it had passed before Blue spoke up again, but he did know that he had read about five more chapters before Blue’s voice softly cut through the silence of the room. “Nightmare?”

“Yeah?”

“Do…” Blue paused, searching for his words, and Nightmare turned away from his book to look at him. Blue was staring at his hands, and his emotions were a mess of all kinds of emotions. “Have you ever felt like… like people don’t understand you?”

“Of course.” Nightmare shrugged. “No one can ever completely understand someone else. We can’t walk through each other’s footsteps.”

“Yeah, I get that, but…”

“But…?”

“When…” Blue took a deep breath, and it was only then that Nightmare realized that tears were gathering in Blue’s eye sockets, and that Blue had not once looked at him while they spoke to each other. “When people look at me, all they see is this… this kid. Probably my height and enthusiasm working against me…” He let out a weak laugh. “And when I tell them that I want to be in the Royal Guard, and that I win spars with Alphys more often than not, they laugh. They can’t see past this- this stupid kid version of me in their heads.”

Nightmare froze, his tentacles stilling as Blue sniffed and reached a hand up to wipe the tears away.

_This…_

“I-I get that that’s probably expected, but no matter what I do or say, they can’t see anything else.”

_‘You monster!’_

“It’s like they don’t want to see anything else.”

_‘Demon!’_

“They don’t want to see me as strong or capable.”

_‘You’re so pathetic!’_

“And- and I hate it.”

_‘Why can’t you be more like Dream?!’_

“I hate it so, so much.”

_‘You poor excuse of a guardian!’_

“And I just- I wish that they could see what I’m capable of.”

_‘You can’t even protect yourself! How lame!’_

“That they could see who I really am, and not what they want to see.”

_‘Yeah, that’s right! Run away to your stupid black apples! No one cares about you!’_

“Is that so bad? To wish for someone to understand you?”

Nightmare couldn’t find it in himself to respond. His grip on his book was tight- too tight for it to be even comfortable for him, but he didn’t care. The seconds past, and he could hear Blue’s suppressed sobs echo quietly throughout the room.

“No.” He whispered, his voice low and voice too full of emotion for him to actually consider speaking. He snaked a tentacle over to Blue and carefully wrapped it around his arm in a, hopefully, soothing touch. “It’s not bad. You have all the right to feel this way.”

Blue’s hand shakily grabbed onto the tentacle in turn, squeezing it softly in a small show of gratitude.

Nightmare silently swore to himself that he would never, ever, see Blue this affected ever again.


	26. Family Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Uh, implied Crink? Cause Domino's their child XD
> 
> Characters: Ink, Cross, Domino
> 
> Feels: Family stuff
> 
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domino belongs to lollzida!

“Alright, Eddie!”

“Domino.”

“Domino!” Ink grinned, Broomy by his side and not even phased by the fact that Cross had corrected him over their child’s name. “You ready?”

“Yeah!” Domino cheered, wielding their own pens and excited to start. They had been begging for Ink to teach them about their shared magic for a while now, and it was finally happening!

“Alright! Now first, you have to picture how the ink moves.” Ink instructed. “You have to see it in your head how it’ll flow and what it’ll look like once it’s in the air. Think of the colors and how well they’ll go together, how-“

“Colors?” Domino blinked, bringing Ink out of his teacher mode.

“Yes, colors.”

“What colors?”

“Any colors!” Ink grinned, gesturing to his vials. “You can use the whole rainbow if you wanted to!”

“Rainbow?” Domino blinked up at him again in confusion, and an uneasy feeling settled deep within Ink’s gut. He opened his mouth, ready to ask for clarification, but Cross spoke up before he could.

“Domi can’t see colors, Ink. They see through greyscale.”

It took exactly three seconds for Ink to process that fact before he threw up.


	27. Take My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Errink
> 
> Characters: Error, Ink
> 
> Feels: ANGST
> 
> Warnings: Character Death, Implied Character Death, unclear ending, angst

He should have known.

He should have known this would happen.

He should have known that they would do this. That they would want this to happen.

“I…nk…” Error rasped, his eye lights fuzzy as he struggled to breathe.

“Shh, don’t push yourself.” He tried to soothe, holding his lover closer to his chest. He had already gotten rid of the people who had done this, and now it was time to say goodbye.

“You… you came.” He let out a cough that probably should have been a laugh, his hand reaching up to touch his cheek. Ink held it there, the small amount of blue paint he had taken forming tears in his eye sockets. “You Funking idiot. Your late.”

“Heh, sorry.” He apologized, rubbing his thumb against Error’s hand. “I… got held up.”

“Stupid squid.” Error’s voice held nothing but affection, and it made him sob. He knew as well as Error did that there was nothing that they could do now. “Can… can you do one last thing for me?”

“Anything.” He vowed, holding Error closer when he glitched, hissing in pain. Error lifted up his other, broken hand and placed it in front of his chest before lifting it up and summoning his soul.

“Absorb it.”

“What?”

“You- You’ve always wanted one.” Error coughed, blood trickling down his chin. “I… I think you said that you tried to absorb a normal soul once? It didn’t work, but… but maybe… maybe my soul’s different.” He let out a dry, humorless laugh. “It’s not like I’ll be using it anyway.”

“Error…” Ink shook his head. “I… I can’t do that.”

“You? Not being able to do something?” Error scoffed. “You… you Funking got me to fall in love with you, idiot… don’t tell me you can’t do this.” The hand that had summoned his soul found its way to grab onto Ink’s shirt, his eye lights getting hazier. “Just… do it, you radhole. I don’t want anything else. Just you.”

“…” Ink took a deep breath, closing his eye sockets and holding Error tight. He tried to think about it, to figure out if this was a good idea, but when he opened his eye sockets and met Error’s hopeful gaze, he melted.

“Okay. I’ll try, just for you, Ruru.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Error’s forehead, letting go of the hand on his cheek so that he could gently cradle the soul. “I’ll take good care of it for you, okay? I promise.”

“You better.” Error scoffed, even as his hold loosened and his eye lights finally faded out. His glitching was slowing down as his breathing slowed- and then, just before he could vanish into dust, Ink took a deep breath and braced himself as he shoved Error’s soul into his own chest.

Silence ruled over the empty battlefield.


	28. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Outer, Geno, Classic, Papyrus (mentioned)
> 
> Feels: Bitter Angst
> 
> Warnings: Chronic Illness, Implied Character Death, Future Character Death, Mentions of overdosing on DT

“So…” He paused, hesitant to continue. “You’ve never seen the stars before?”

“…” Silently, the other version of himself shook his head. He was holding onto the red scarf around his neck like it was a lifeline. Tears were forming in his eye sockets as he stared up at the night sky. Classic was standing next to him, being respectful and looking up at the stars with him, and Outer did his best to do the same.

It was probably a stunning final sight to see.

Classic had told him about it a few weeks ago. About how there was another version of himself within his own timeline, about how he had less than one HoPe. How he had almost overdosed on DT in an attempt to stand up to Chara, only to fail and then proceed to fail over and over again. How Classic and his Papyrus had managed to get him out of there without dusting, only for him to be diagnosed with a horrible disease that would steal his life away only months later.

Classic had wanted him to see the best in the world- in the multiverse before he died. Had set up a place and time with Outer when he had first thought of it.

Now that they were here, as he glanced down at the skeleton with bags under his eye sockets and a star for his one working eye light, he wished that he could have known this skeleton more. That he would know exactly who this skeleton known as Geno was, to hear the events from his side of the story.

The sparkling tears that fell down his cheeks only served as a reminder that it was far too late for that.

Then, finally, for the first time since they had arrived, Geno spoke.

“Here.”

His voice was soft and quiet- sounding so hoarse that it probably would have hurt him to speak any louder.

“Here?”

“Here.” Geno nodded, his grin wavering as his hand started to shake, the tears still falling down his cheeks. “I- I want-“ He coughed, hard, and once the horrible and bloody fit had passed he cleared his throat in order to continue speaking. “I want to lay to rest here. With Papyrus. Under the stars.”

Finally, he turned his head to look over at Outer, revealing the melted socket that he had gotten while almost overdosing on DT and simultaneously breaking his heart with the hesitant yet hopeful look in his still-starry eye light.

“If… If that’s okay with you?”

Outer couldn’t have said no, even if he wanted to.


	29. Undernovela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Insomnia (Error x Dream)
> 
> Characters: Dream, Error
> 
> Feels: Awkward fluff
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping

“… Is the drama always like this?” Dream couldn’t help but ask as he looked up at Error. The destroyer had dragged him here for reasons currently unknown to Dream, but the blush on his face was a pretty hue and he had been very peaceful so far.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Error said absently from where he was sitting on his beanbag. He scowled down at Dream a moment later. “Is there a problem with it?”

“Oh! No!” He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “It’s just… new to me. I don’t have a lot of time to do things for fun, so I was just curious.”

“…” Error stares at him for a bit before grumbling and leaning back into his beanbag. Conversation seemingly over and done with, Dream had to admit that it wasn’t actually that bad once they were done. Error had even opened a portal for Dream to walk out of, but before it closed, Error smirked at him.

“See you next time.” He said. Dream honestly didn’t know why, but his face lit up after the portal closed. He slapped his cheeks a few times, shaking his head. No, he shouldn’t focus on that. Not when he still had work to do.

Besides, it wasn’t like Error would actually follow through on his words, anyway.


	30. "Can we do that again?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Blue, Domino, Cross
> 
> Feels: Weeb
> 
> Warnings: Someone gets shot into the air. Three guesses who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domino belongs to lollzida!

“Missed me!” Blue called as he dodged a swipe of Domino’s pens. “Wow, you’ve gotten faster, haven’t you?”

“Of course I have-“ Domino grunted as Blue’s bones blocked another attack of their pens. “And now, it’s time for my special attack!” They vanished and willed their pens away, using the ink to form some kunai. “DEATH OF A THOUSAND SUNS!”

They threw them all at Blue, who expertly dodged each and every last one, only having to block a few of them. Domino had to do a double-take in surprise, and while they were doing that, Blue vanished and reappeared behind them.

“My turn!” He cheered, giving Domino a cheeky wink and summoning his hammer. “Have fun!”

“Wait, Wha-“ The next thing Domino knew, the hammer was connecting with his ribs, throwing him up and into the air. Blue had to use a hand to block the sun from his eye lights as he watched Domino vanish.

“You promised you’d go easy on them.” Cross scolded, appearing out of nowhere and scowling over at Blue. Blue, keeping his eye lights on the sky, took a few steps forward.

“I did.” He replied simply. “I didn’t send them up into space. They have been getting stronger though. Is Domino doing anything different in their training routine?”

“…They added chin-ups to it.” Cross admitted after a moment as Blue took a few steps to the right, and then a step backward.

“Good for them!” Blue looked over his shoulder and smiled at Cross. “Have they had any luck with getting PJ to be their rival?”

“Nope.” Cross and Blue both looked up at the same time when screaming could suddenly be heard. Blue waited for a moment, counting down in his head before kneeling down and launching himself into the air. He caught Domino mid-air and grunted as he landed, rolling across the ground for a bit and Domino tucked safely in his arms.

When they stopped, Domino blinked.

They blinked again.

Then they looked up at Blue hopefully, one of their eye lights a star and the other a sun.

“Can we do that again?” He asked, practically vibrating with excitement as Cross groaned.


	31. Something to Cheer You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Dream, Nightmare
> 
> Feels: Sibling fluff
> 
> Warnings: None

He took a deep breath.

“Dream.” He said, very slowly. “What are you doing?”

“Uh…” Dream blinked a few times, covered in flowers, leaves, and mud. “Surprise?” When Nightmare didn’t respond, he sulked a bit, pouting and fiddling with his fingers. “I just wanted to get you some flowers…”

“Flowers?” Nightmare asked, leaning down to wipe some of the mud from Dream’s cheek.

“Yeah!” Dream gestured towards Nightmare. “I know you’ve been feeling down lately, and I wanted to cheer you up.”

“Dream…” He smiled. His brother was so kind. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I wanted to!”

“I know.” He offered Dream a hand. “Come on, let’s go wash you off, okay?”

“Okay!”


	32. A Firey Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Scifell
> 
> Characters: Sci, Edge, Error, Dream, Nightmare, Fresh, Ink, Blue, Killer, Horror, Dust
> 
> Feels: Chaos
> 
> Warnings: Drunk skeletons

Everything was on fire.

_Everything. Was on. Fire._

Well, in a figurative sense, anyway. Ink was lucky his house was fireproof.

He knew this would happen. He knew the moment Ink found out about Geno’s Christmas Party.

And yet he had still decided to come join the chaos.

Ink, the _glorious_ host, had vanished once people started to realize that he and Blue had spiked the punch. People had only realized it after Dream had gone off on a long, angry tangent about how much he missed Nightmare and about how he wished his brother would just talk to him to Nightmare’s shocked face.

Said guardian of positivity was currently passed out on the couch after Cross had politely led him away from his brother, having been the only other one outside of Nightmare himself that wasn’t drunk.

Horror was fast asleep too, surrounded by food that he had started to hoard before he got into a fight with Dust over some pudding. Killer was currently trying to flirt with what he could only assume was supposed to be Nightmare, but was instead a Mirror. Error was busy rebooting off in the corner where Fresh was, the said parasite only having arrived a few moments ago.

“Having fun, babe?” Edge asked as he walked over to where he was standing, a cup in his hands and a slight blush on his cheeks. “Did’ja miss me?”

“A little,” Sci admitted, kissing his boyfriend’s cheeks as chaos continued to ensue. “Think we’ll be able to make a grand exit?”

“Definitely.”


	33. TP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Dream, Blue, Ink
> 
> Feels: Chaos
> 
> Warnings: none

“I’m sorry, you’re going to… what?”

“TP Nightmare’s castle.” Ink explained while he stuffed more toilet paper into Blue’s backpack. Dream could see that both of their inventories were filled to the brim with it, and he idly wondered just how they had gotten so much of it when a vast amount of AUs were completely out.

“And… why are you doing that?”

“Because it’s fun!” Blue cheered, looking behind him as Ink fought to stuff the last roll in. “Besides, they kinda deserved it after what they did.”

“… You mean when they insulted your cooking?” At the dark look that passed over Blue’s face, Dream hastily continued. “Okay, Just… don’t get caught? Please?”

“Okay!”

* * *

A few hours later, Dream’s phone started buzzing. He stopped, pulling it out and answering it without much thought. “Hello?”

“We got caught.”

The sound of Dream’s hand slapping against his forehead should have been louder, in Dream’s opinion.


	34. Distantly Related

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Error, Blueprint
> 
> Feels: not really
> 
> Warnings: None

“So…” He tilted his head to look up at Error. “You’re his boyfriend now?”

“So what if I am?” Error scoffed, looking down at Blueprint. “… You’re not one of those accident-abominations, are you?”

“… And if I am?” He asked back.

Error stares at him for a few more moments before silently turning away and leaving.

In all honesty, Blueprint hadn’t expected him to do anything more.


	35. He did it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror, Ink (mentioned)
> 
> Feels: not really
> 
> Warnings: none

“He did it!” Was the first thing that they said the moment Nightmare stepped into the room, pointing fingers at each other.

“…” Nightmare’s eye narrowed. “Did what?”

“Nothing!” Killer hastily tried to lie. “It was him!”

“It was his idea!” Dust yelled back.

“You’re the one who did it though!”

“Nuh-Uh! You did!”

“You-“

“QUIET!” Nightmare exclaimed, and instantly the two of them fell silent. “What happened?”

“Well-“

“You see-“

“Boss!” Horror yelled as he burst into the room. “The kitchen is absolutely destroyed! Where am I supposed to get my food now?!” Dust and Killer both froze, so Nightmare took a step closer.

“Care to explain?” When neither of them said anything, he sighed. “Never mind. Horror-“ Said skeleton stood up straight. “Call Ink, see if he can fix it. As for you two-“ He reached out his tentacles, picking them up and carrying them out of the room. “We’re going to have a nice, little chat.”


	36. Tag! Your it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Dream, Nightmare
> 
> Feels: family fluff
> 
> Warnings: none

“Tag!” Dream yelled suddenly, and Nightmare could feel a quick tap on his shoulder. “You’re it!”

“Wha- Dream!” He exclaimed even as his brother giggled, running away. Nightmare was quick to stash his book away and run after him. “Come back here!”

“Never!” Dream yelled over his shoulder, a bright smile on his face as he rushed through the fields. Nightmare hit his feet against the ground a litter harder, running that much faster until he caught up with Dream and tackled him to the ground.

“I got you!” He yelled triumphantly as Dream’s laughter echoed around them. They wrestled in the grass for a small amount of time, smiles so wide it was starting to hurt. When they finished, they both laid down on the grass- chests heaving for air that they didn’t need and happiness all around them.


	37. Just a Pinch of Dustfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Dustfell
> 
> Characters: Dust, Edge
> 
> Feels: comfort
> 
> warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Edge helped Dust during a panic attack.

“… You doin’ okay now?”

“… A little.” Dust mumbled into his jacket, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up, his colorful eye light still glistening with tears. “Thanks for helping me.”

“Hey, anytime.” Edge leaned back into the couch, reaching over for his remote. “Ya wanna watch a silly robot? I heard he’s gotten a bit, heh, _dust_ y.” The pun earned him a snicker, so Edge took that as a sign of affirmation and turned on the TV.

Moments later, the two of them were fast asleep on the couch, any and all anxieties forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrewture made fan art for this one! https://shandycandy278.tumblr.com/post/613954066261917696/jdhdhdhd-awwwwwww


	38. A Face Off Between 'Brothers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: If I tell you it'll ruin the fic X'D
> 
> Characters: Error, Blue, Reaprer, Geno, Dream, Ink
> 
> Feels: Hilarious
> 
> Warnings: they're brothers, what do you expect?

The day had come.

The day of their debate.

“They won’t see it coming,” Blue said into the phone as he turned a corner.

“We’ll show them!” Error cheered as he walked over.

“They won’t know what hit them,” Reaper said as he fingered his scythe, grinning.

“They’ll regret ever messing with us,” Geno said at last as they all met up, his eye light flashing dual tones. They stared at each other for several moments, and then without prompt Reaper grabbed his lover's hand at the same time Blue wrapped his arm around his own boyfriend.

“WE’RE THE CUTER COUPLE!” Error screeched, waving his and Reaper’s hands in the air.

“EXCUSE ME-“ Geno waved his hand in a gesture to Blue. “DO YOU NOT SEE THIS ADORABLE BRINGER OF CHAOS?! I BEG TO DIFFER! WE’RE CUTER!”

“NO! WE ARE!” Error pulled Reaper close and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and then pointed to the resulting blush. “YOU SEE THAT?! CUTEST FACE EVER, RIGHT THERE!”

“Not again~!” Dream bemoaned from where Ink had dragged him to watch the spectacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vine inspired this one- it was made by Thomas Sanders, but I've looked for hours and still can't find a link to it. TwT


	39. Typical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Nightmare, Killer, Dust, Horror
> 
> Feels: Pretty normal
> 
> Warnings: None

“GIVE THAT BACK!”

_Crash!_

“MAKE ME!”

_Clunk!_

Nightmare didn’t even flinch when a knife soared over his head, reaching over and grabbing his cup of coffee.

“What happened this time?” He asked Horror, watching as the other made breakfast.

“Dust pranked Kilker in the shower.” Horror snickered. “So Killer stole his phone.”

“Typical.” Nightmare looked down at his cup as another crash sounded through the halls, raising a browbone. “Did you add something to this? It tastes different.”

“Just made yours a little spicier than normal.” Horror shrugged. “Breakfast will be out soon.”

Which was a very good thing, if the angry insults and sound of shattering glass said anything.

_Typical._


	40. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Nightberry
> 
> Characters: Blue, Nightmare
> 
> Feels: Foreboding
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping

“So _this_ is who mother based us off of.”

Blue gasped at the sudden and unexpected voice, spinning around in an attempt to locate the voice. His heart was racing, but eventually, it locked onto some very dark shadows in the woods, where a single cyan light flowed almost forebodingly.

“H…Hello?” He asked, cautious as the light grew closer. The area around them was so dark it was hard to see past them, and as the darkness grew closer, so did the cyan glow.

“How very, very interesting.” The voice purred, and it sent shivers up Blue’s spine in a way that made him want to run. The chuckle that followed only served to make him want to do it more. “This’ll be fun.”

Before he could do anything, tentacles shot out from the darkness- wrapping around him and dragging him into it. He tried to fight against it, to scream, to cry for help- but one of them wrapped around his mouth, silencing him.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be home soon enough.”


	41. Making Accommodations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Crerror
> 
> Characters: Cross, Error
> 
> Feels: fluff?
> 
> Warnings: fear of empty/white/blank spaces

It was white.

 _Only_ white.

“Hey?” A tug on his hand, from a string on his wrist. “You okay?”

But at least he wasn’t alone. Not like he had been then.

“I…” Cross swallowed almost nervously, turning to look over at his boyfriend. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Error asked. “We can watch Undernovela somewhere else.”

“Yeah.” He replied, even as he took the smallest step closer to Error, trying hard to not think about just how… _empty_ it was. “I’ll be fine.”

He knew that Error wasn’t convinced, but he looked around for the other’s beanbag anyway. It was nice to know that Error had at least _something_ here. When he caught sight of it he walked forward, but a quick tug on his wrist spun him around and into Error’s chest.

Oops.

“Sorry!” He exclaimed, leaning back as Error glitched and threatened to reboot. “I didn’t mean too! Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Error managed to say through the crash. His eye sockets were absolutely covered in error signs, but Cross could tell that Error could see him, and that he was looking at him. “Just… it’s not fun to watch it with someone if they’re uncomfortable.” The sentence hung almost awkwardly in the air as Error waited for the glitches to calm down before he turned around and moved, tugging Cross behind him.

“Come on.” He grumbled. “We can watch it in Outertale.”

“… Are you sure?” Cross asked, even as the tension in his shoulders began to ebb away. “I mean, I-“

“Shut up.” Error interrupted as he opened a portal, glaring at Cross over his shoulder. Cross could see his eye lights now, and there was a slight blush on the other’s face. “You’ve been willing to accommodate with my… issue.” He tugged the string around Cross’ wrist to emphasize it. “I might as well do the same.”

Cross couldn’t ignore the way his soul fluttered as he was lead through the portal, just as he couldn’t ignore the heat on his cheeks.

Error really could be sweet when he wanted to be.


	42. He's Morosexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Whatever DS!Dream x DS!Ink x Ink is
> 
> Characters: DS!Dream, DS!Ink, Ink
> 
> Feels: like a multiverse crossover
> 
> Warnings: I can't write DS!Ink properly still and it bugs me

Idiots.

Dream was in love with two idiots.

At least one of them was actually ‘sorry’ for what they had done.

He took a deep breath, his wings fluttering a little behind him as he stared down at them.

“What did I say about doing stuff like this?”

“Not to.” Ink replied with a small huff, fiddling with his jacket.

“Wait, you said something about this?” His alternate asked, his eyes changing colors as he blinked. He reached down for his scarf to look through his notes, tilting his head to the side as he searched. “Dream… Dream… no, that’s the other version of you… here we go!” He blinked again, and then snickered, dropping his scarf. “Nope! Nothing about us not prancing the guard!”

Dream facepalmed, and then pointed down the hall.

“Both of you. To my office. Now.”

“Aww, but we were having fun~!”

“Nope. No buts.” He waved the two morons away, scowling. “I’ll deal with you later.”

“Fiiiine.” They both groaned simultaneously, stomping off. Dream watched them walk away for a few seconds, and then turned back to face the problem at hand with a shake of his head,

They were idiots, yes, but they were his idiots.


	43. A Dose of Positivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Cream
> 
> Characters: Cross, Dream
> 
> Feels: Comfort
> 
> Warnings: None

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed, his hands wrapped tight around his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-“

“Shh.” Dream soothed, rubbing his skull gently. “It’s okay, Cross. It’s okay. It was just a dream. Shh…”

Cross hurried his face into Dream’s neck, taking in a deep breath and cherishing the sweet smell that came with the warmth. He could tell that Dream was using his aura to help calm him, and he couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with him- even though he knew that he wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon.

He felt a little bad, though. Normally it was him helping Dream after he had a bad dream, not the other way around.

His thoughts vanished the moment Dream started to sing, helping him to relax and enjoy the hug.

He didn’t want to be anywhere else.


	44. A Shattered Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Shattercrossed
> 
> Characters: Shattered Dream, Cross
> 
> Feels: Bittersweet Angst
> 
> Warnings: Toxic relationship

The goopy tendril slid across his skull almost mockingly, the touch soft yet deadly. His breathing was erratic, his soul pounding as fear shook him. He searched the other’s eyes, almost frantically, for the person that he loved.

“What’s wrong, Cross?” Dream- a Nightmarish looking Dream- cooed, leaning in like a predator ready to take its kill. “Is there something bothering you? Something that you need?”

The words were familiar, but the tone that carried the said words were no longer full of care nor worry. They were spiteful, prideful in ways that he would have only expected from Nightmare.

Cross tried to speak, but words failed him even as tears slowly began to fall down his cheeks. His soul wrenched painfully in his chest, the pain so powerful that he gasped for air even when he didn’t need it.

“No.” He rasped when he finally found his voice again, much to ‘Dream’s pleasure. “I’m fine.”

“Good.” ‘Dream’ practically purred, his eye light glowing as his tentacles wrapped firmly around Cross’ rattling body- keeping him both still and close. “Because you won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, _my dear.”_

The words sent another shiver of fear up Cross’ spine, but he knew that he was truly helpless. He could feel it- the feeling that Dream had described whenever he talked about how he could never bring himself to permanently harm his brother. Even if he had wanted to, Cross couldn’t find it in himself to fight back- to get away.

Because he loved Dream.

And he had promised to never, ever, turn away from him.


	45. A Fatal Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Fatal_Error
> 
> Feels: angst, hope
> 
> Warnings: mentioned/implied character death

Fatal needed more.

He _needed_ more.

Always more.

It was never enough.

Nothing was ever enough.

He had to keep searching- keep looking. He knew that he, or rather, his code was out there. Somewhere. Waiting for him to stitch together and bring back the only person that mattered.

_Papyrus._

The dust flowed through the wind, glitches flickering in and out of view. The pain that was normally sentenced around his chest flickered all over his body, but he ignored it as he always did.

One. Two. Three. The codes were weaving together, slowly but surely forming something that he could use- something that was a part of _him._

The head was last, a piece of code from the one regret he had, and fear began to take hold of his body.

He had failed before.

He had failed so many times.

Would this work?

Were they right?

There was only one way to know for sure.

And so, with a deep breath, he placed the head down and connected it to the code.


	46. "Whoever said you had to be?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Killer x Ink
> 
> Characters: Killer, Ink
> 
> Feels: fluff, comfort
> 
> Warnings: Ink's morals

“I’m not good.”

“Whoever said you had to be?”

The voice was jovial, Ink’s mood in a seemingly infinite loop of joy. Killer looked down at his boyfriend in confusion from where they were sitting together in front of a sunset.

“What do you mean?”

“There is no such thing as ‘good’ or ‘bad’.” Ink waved his hand, the smile on his face as bright as the sun before him. “Labels are just things that people use to try and make sense of the world around them. They don’t realize that the world is the way it is because that’s what the creators want it to be. They like to use those categories too, you know.” He shrugged. “But in the end, it doesn’t really matter. You should just be yourself, good or not. It’s a lot less confusing.”

It was... very odd advice, he had to admit, but it made sense in an odd way. He pulled Ink closer, letting out a soft sigh as he smiled.

“Thanks, Ink.”

“Huh? Did I do something?” Ink blinked up at him, confused. The expression was cute, but Killer only chuckled and turned to watch the sunset instead.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay!”


	47. The Only Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Error, Sans
> 
> Feels: Bittersweet
> 
> Warnings: plans to kill off the multiverse

“... You’re the only one who isn’t a mistake.”

Sans blinked at the grumbled words, turning to look at the outcode who had decided to join him in looking at the night sky.

“What?”

“You’re the original.” He continued, his voice so sure that Sans couldn’t have argued even if he had wanted to. “You’re the only one safe from my destruction. You will still be here long after I’m done with my job. What will you do then?”

He didn’t have an answer, so of course, he asked it back. “What will you do?”

Error paused, looking over at Sans with an unreadable expression on his face. Not even a second later he was gone, a glitchy portal snapping shut behind him.

It didn’t really matter. Sans was well aware of what the answer might be, anyway.

The quiet sounds of the nature around him were much more calming than they had been.


	48. R O C K E T !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Ink, Dream, Cross, Blue
> 
> Feels: Chaotic
> 
> Warnings: he wants to know what it feels like

“LOOK!” Ink yelled from where he sat on a very large rocket, the fuse already sparking long before he had called attention to himself. “IM GONNA EXPLODE!”

“No! Ink!” Dream reaches out and tried to catch Ink before he shot into the sky, but before he could do that Ink was off- cheering as loud as he could even as he held onto the rocket for life.

... Eventually, Cross sighed. “I don’t know what you were expecting from that, Dream.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll go get him!” Blue cheered, rushing towards where the rocket had currently blown up. Dream let out a small sigh, reaching up a hand to rub his forehead.


	49. Lost in Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Drink
> 
> Characters: Dream, Ink
> 
> Feels: Hurt/Comfort, Angst
> 
> Warnings: implied/mentioned character death, death of villagers, lost in memories

It wasn’t a good day today.

He wished it was.

“Dream?” Ink asked softly, but he didn’t quite hear him. He was listening to the screams, the tears, the begging, the sound of blood as it gushed out of bodies and landed on the ground. He could see it happening right in front of him- could see the dust clouding the air and the bodies of hundreds of humans piling up.

“Dream?” He could hear his friend ask, both next to him and hundreds of miles away. “Dream? Are you okay?”

“I’m... fine...” He answered absently, blinking a few times and shaking his head. He looked around, suddenly aware that this wasn’t the other last place he remembered being in. “... Why are we in the Doodle Sphere? Weren’t we on patrol?”

“We were.” Ink confirmed, holding Dream a little tighter to himself. “I decided to end it early.”

“Oh.” He was struggling to stay in the present now, the memories threatening to take over again. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Ink, holding him tightly in an attempt to ground himself in this reality- the present.

“It’s okay, Dream.” Ink soothed the best he could, a hand slowly coming up to gently rub his skull. “I got you. You’re safe.”

Those were the last words he heard before his fragile hold slipped, sending him tumbling back through the past and forced him to watch as the events happened over and over and over again.


	50. Beautiful Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Possible Lustberry?
> 
> Characters: Blue, Hearts (Lust)
> 
> Feels: fluff
> 
> Warnings: compliments

“It’s a beautiful night tonight, isn’t it?” Blue asked as he stared up at the night sky, the stars twinkling before them. Hearts lay next to him, almost awed at the sight.

“Yeah...” The other breathed out, his breath stolen by the sight above him. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Do you know the constellations?” Blue asked a few moments later, the need to talk rushing through him. But he stayed silent, peaceful- just so that Hearts could enjoy the moment.

“... Maybe later.” Hearts flopped over Blue, catching him off guard and making him jump. There was an almost sly look in his eyes as he looked down at Blue, eye lights sparkling. “I want to see a different kind of star though.”

“A different kind?” Blue asked, blinking a bit as he became confused. What was Hearts talking about?

“Oh, don’t play oblivious.” Hearts tapped his nose cavity. “You know that the stars that I like most are the ones in your eyes~”

“I-“ He could feel the blush bloom across his cheeks, and he lightly shoved Hearts away- although, Hearts didn’t budge. Blue didn’t particularly mind, even though Hearts was snickering. “That was a low move, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“It’s still another point for me on our little blush counter~!” Hearts sang with a laugh, although he turned back over to look up at the sky not long later. Blue huffed, but he returned back to stargazing as well.

The stars really were beautiful tonight.


	51. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Domino, Acetone
> 
> Feels: Friendship?
> 
> Warnings: weeb incoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domino (Crink ship kid) belongs to lollzida!
> 
> Acetone (Carbon ship kid) belongs to me!
> 
> Both are precious nb bbys and I love them so much.

“-so then Akamashi goes all ‘I am epic protagonist’ and gains a new power called sightsee! And then he beats up Kahamari’s butt, but instead of absolutely destroying him like he should have, he offered him a hand in friendship! And then-“

“Why.”

“Huh? Why what?” Domino asked, shocked out of their rant to look over at Acetone, who was sitting next to Domino on the front porch of Cross’ house.

Acetone had started just... following Domino around a few weeks ago, so Domino had finally decided that it was time to offer their hand in friendship to them. Acetone hadn’t quite accepted it, but that was fine! They could go about it at their own pace.

“Why did Akamashi offer Kahamari friendship?” Acetone asked, their voice a bit monotone. They tilted their head as they looked at Domino in confusion, their glasses glinting in the sun. “They’ve been fighting for years, as you said. Why change that?”

“But it’s Akamashi’s goal to befriend everyone,” Domino explained. “They started this journey to find allies to help him get his mother back. They’d even offer it to their enemy, because they want to obtain their goal.”

“... Does Kahamari accept?”

“Not right now, but he does later.”

“Why doesn’t he accept at first?”

“Because he’s not ready to. He doesn’t think that they can be friends. Besides, he’s a sore loser and he’s going to want revenge.”

“...” Acetone blinked a few times, mulling over the information before shrugging and giving Domino an expectant look. Domino took that as a sign to continue and, quite happily, dived back into the story.


	52. This is Why Dream Looks Presentable When He Grew Up Under A Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None
> 
> Characters: Dream, Hearts (Lust)
> 
> Feels: Gay despite there not being any ships
> 
> Warnings: Dream gave him permission to use makeup while dressing him up

“Oh, honey, you really shouldn’t go out like that.”

“Huh?” Dream blinked, turned around to look at Hearts. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t want to wear that suit.” Hearts walked closer and fiddled with the sleeves that Dream had been trying (and failing) to put on. “It’s the wrong shade of yellow and it’s a tad too small for you, Dream.”

“Do you have something better to take to the event then?” Dream asked, looking down. It _did_ feel tight...

“Of course I do. Would you rather wear a suit or a dress?”

“Suit please.”

“Am I allowed to put makeup on you?”

“Uhh, sure?”

“Alright then.” Hearts grabbed him, and then moments later they teleported to his room. “I have just the thing. You, my friend, are going to look _fabulous.”_


	53. Yes I'm Actually Writing a Story for This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: None in this scene, but in the fic it'll be Errink
> 
> Characters: Error, Ink, Pigmen
> 
> Feels: Chaos
> 
> Warnings: DO NOT HIT THE PIGMEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick Minecraft x UTMV crossover drabble from a concept that my discord server convinced me to start writing. (Basically Ink and Error get stuck in Minecraft and the only way to escape is to defeat the Ender Dragon. I stream when I write it and it's been fun so far.)

“Ink.”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Playing.”

“With the _pigmen?”_

“They’re not hostile!” Ink exclaimed, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “And they’re part pigs! How fun is that?”

“Ink-“ Error took a step away, his enchanted iron sword glinting in the light of the lava as Ink lifted up his hand to give the mob a good ol’ pat on the back. “Whatever you do, don’t-“

_Hit_

“I REGRET NOTHING!” Ink screamed moments later even as all of the pigmen in the area simultaneously started to attack him, chipping off his life. He managed to run through the nether portal just moments before he died, and Error let out a heavy sigh as he followed.

At least they had gotten those blaze rods.


End file.
